


Floral & Fading

by gothkore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Pierce the Veil Song, Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Crying Kink, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Experienced Lance, Fingerfucking, First Time, Floral & Fading, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith Has Had Like Zero Sexual Experiences But Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pierce The Veil Bitches, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Semi-Face Fucking, Soft Boys, Soft Porn, Song Lyrics, Submissive Top Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith, age gap, blowjob, yhupp thats a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Keith is finally ready to lose his virginity and Lance is more then happy to give him the sweetest experience.





	Floral & Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Submissive Top Keith is a thing now. You're welcome.
> 
> Keith is 18 and Lance is 22.
> 
> I used Google Translate so just kill me in the comments please and thanks.
> 
> For those that know the song I didn't use all the lyrics because its meant to show like time passing.

"I think you and I could make the sweetest music and the prettiest art." Keith puffed out softly against Lance's neck. Lance's eyes lidded low and he made a soft questioning noise as he pressed a kiss onto Keith's palms and tickled it coyly with his tongue. "How so?" He asked breathlessly, when Keith teased his teeth against his honey sweetened skin.

"Well" Keith started to say, as he sank his teeth a tad bit deeper into Lance's neck and gripped his lover's soft umber brown locks. "I can make you sing," He stated as Lance moaned sweetly. "And I can make you dance." he purred as he gripped Lance's erection coquettishly in his silky sleep pants, and watched his older lover squirm with anticipation.

"And?"Lance breathed expectantly. "What else can you make me do, baby boy?" He asked with a flirty flutter of his long, long eyelashes. Keith blushed at the pet name and display of affection; his cocky persona instantly diminishing to show shy softness. His cheeks flushed a rosy pink color as he groaned bashfully, "I can make you do a lot of things. Its just..." He trailed off helplessly. Lance mouthed sweetly at the underside of Keith's chiseled jaw and sucked a small love bite onto the ivory skin.  "Its just what?", Lance asked curiously.

"Whenever I'm with you I forgot these things, and all I can think about is kissing you, and making you cry out my name." It was Lance's turn to flush now. "You're a sap. A big fat deviant sap but I love it" He told him, absolutely charmed, placing a big ole' fat kiss on Keith's lips. Keith chased the taste of Lance's peach flavored lip balm and pouted when Lance pulled away with a amused laugh. "Easy baby boy, easy. Don't you wanna take me to the bedroom first?"

Keith blinked once, then twice as he caught on to Lance's suggestive meaning. Oh. Oh. "Right, of course!" He coughed, face blazing a poppy red all the way down to his neck. 

"Oh baby you're so innocent" Lance cooed, standing up. He tugged on Keith's callused hands and laughed at Keith's indignant spluttering. "M'not cute" he muttered sulkily. "You're cute." Lance pecked Keith's cheek feeling utterly fond, leaving a shiny lip print from his peachy lip balm. Keith really was the cutest.

They stumbled up the stairs and to the bedroom with hushed giggles and sweetened whispers, even though they lived alone and the walls were thick. It was intimate. So very intimate when they tripped and fell onto the bed with besotted gazes. Keith laughed nervously, and Lance smiled slow and easy. "We don't have to do this right now baby boy. Or anytime soon for that matter.", Lance told his young lover sincerely. And though he wouldn't mind feeling Keith's inexperienced hands or lips on him or feel him deep in his core, Lance could wait. He wasn't some sex-crazed fiendish bully who made their cute lovers do things they didn't want to do.

No, Lance could never.

Keith swallowed hard enough for Lance to see his Adam's apple bob, and he petted Keith's hair soothingly. Keith blinked with flushed cheeks. "No!" He shouted- then cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "No- I... I really want to do it. This. I'm just nervous because its my first time so can we- can we go slow?" His voice stuttered and Lance could have sworn he died and ascended to the great heavens because Keith was an angel. A very moody, angry angel, but an angel nonetheless.

Lance fawned inwardly and nodded eagerly. "Of course, my moody little baby. Anything for you." Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed but Lance saw the gratefulness in his indigo eyes. "We can put a little music on and kiss until you feel like you're ready for more" Lance hummed out, standing up to grab his phone to scroll through his playlist. Keith pouted from where Lance had left him and flopped his head back down dramatically. Thick black hair spread out on the silky cream sheets like a dark halo.

He watched through lovestruck eyes as Lance scrolled through his playlist and "Ah ha'd!" when he found the song he was searching for.  "Floral & Fading" by Pierce The Veil came on and Keith laughed loudly when Lance swung his hips in a theatrical fashion. His laughing came to an abrupt stop when Lance jumped on him and then rolled on the bed. Keith laughed again but harder. "Kiss me pretty boy! " Lance shouted unnecessarily loud and Keith could do nothing but grip Lance's soft face and smoosh their lips together.

Lance's lips were soft and just a tad bit sticky from his lip Balm, and he tasted like peaches. Sweet ripe peaches fresh off the tree and as Keith nipped Lance's plump bottom lip and dipped his tongue inside his mouth to taste his tongue, Keith was assaulted with the image of biting one of those said peaches and tasting the sweet nectar that would fill his mouth. Lance gave the barest soft sound that made Keith's belly twist with nerves- but good nerves- and he pressed his tongue in deeper trying to coax more of those sweet sounds.

All they've did was touch tongues and Keith already felt like he was on fire.

Lance tickled his fingers on the long hairs touching the nape of Keith's neck and pressed his lips closer to his inexperienced boyfriend's. Keith was so- so...Soft. Gentle in the way he kissed Lance. His rough hands were cradling his face like he was the one inexperienced. Like he was the one who might break and it was so absurd because Lance has been having sex since the tenth grade and could wrangle sex like a cowboy wrangled a vexed bull.

But Keith- God Keith handled him like fine China and Lance could swoon from sheer happiness. Lance kissed a bit harder, and a little bit sweeter.

"Drowned on blankets floral and fading  
Painful lust, two aching guts  
They tear through each other in the mirror"

Vic Fuentes sang fervently as Lance pulled away breathlessly. Keith's face was a sight. Cheeks flushed, lips cherry red trapped between biting teeth and eyes hooded dark. It made Lance tremble as he cupped Keith's cheek and drew him back in for another bruising kiss, which he eagerly accepted. He gasped into the kiss when he felt Keith's callused hands slide against his smooth bare skin. As soon as Keith heard that startled gasp he pulled away reluctantly. An anxious feeling like a knife twisting in his gut made him shy into himself.

Fuck.

Lance was so soft. Skin like the very silk- if not better- they were laying on. Skin that Keith wanted to touch and taste, and worship with some infatuated part of himself that he's never felt before; it made him sick in the very best way. Still, he must have been getting too ahead of himself. "Sorry" he apologized, feeling meek and Lance frowned. "Whaaa? What?? What are you apologizing for and why'd you pull away?" Lance questioned, voice raspy from want.

"I got too ahead of myself" He murmured drawing away and smoothing a hand through his thick mane. He glanced at Lance anxiously and Lance laughed though not unkindly. "Keith, Babe, babyyyyy" He whined. "You can touch me. This is the whole point of this remember? We're going at your pace. Any time you want to speed up we can, baby boy, okay?" He crooned. Lance gave Keith an expectant look until the younger boy nodded. "Yeah" he breathed. "Yeah okay."

"Good" Lance flirted pressing a quick kiss to Keith's jawline. "Because we're gonna take some layers off and get some skin on skin contact in this bish. I'm dying imagining those rock hard abs of yours." Keith's face blazed red and he whined out, somewhat embarrassed. "Shut uppp. You're such a weirdo" He smiled tugging his black V-neck shirt over his head. It landing on the floor next to his black combat boots and he flickered his gaze to Lance's and bit his lip with a hungry gaze in his eyes.

Noticing Keith's hungry gaze Lance breathed hard and scooted closer until he was practically in Keith's lap. Grabbing Keith's hands his placed them on his chest over his hard nude-pink nipples. Keith's breath went sharp and Lance fluttered his lashes gently. Keith was still nervous, though not as much and Lance planned to ease him into sex one step at a time. "Tell me what you wanna do Keith" he asked him softly, peeking at him from beneath doll like lashes.

"I- I wanna make you cry" Keith stuttered out, tripping over words and Lance's brows shot up sharp to his hairline. He... He was not expecting that reply.

"I just want to hear you cry my name!" Keith croaked out nervously upon seeing Lance's shocked face. "I just. Is that so bad? To want to hear you moan and see you squirm from my touch??" His voice was just a tad bit frantic and Lance took Keith's hands in his own and shook his head fiercely. "No! No of course not Keith. God, baby boy you have no idea how horny that makes me. Hearing that you want that from me. Touch me, taste me. Make me cry. Anything." Lance begged putting one of Keith's hand on his left breast again and the other on his hard erection.

He kissed Keith's pliant lips as Keith trembled against his own lithe form. "See? See how horny you get me baby?" Keith blinked and kissed Lance fiercely. "I want to fuck you so much" he begged."  Can I? Can I really, Lance?" Lance nodded and humped up into Keith's palm that rested on his throbbing dick.

"You say you want to chase the moon like fire  
Well, together we can fake our own deaths here  
Just wanna be alone and watch as you all just disappear"

Keith whimpered at the feeling of Lance humping his hand and eagerly responded back by twisting his hips to rub his own aching dick against Lance's legging clad thighs. He licked into Lance's mouth and moaned when he felt their tongues touch again, but wetter and more frantic. Their tongues were basically fucking against each other and Keith felt exhilarated as he fucked his hips against Lance's thighs harder. Never had he ever felt so good off kissing and dry humping.

It felt like live lighting struck Keith when Lance clumsily placed one of his hands on Keith's leaking dick and rubbed his palm against it furiously. He groaned and fluttered his lashes; "Fuck Lance. Want you so much..." Lance curled his tongue against Keith's and sucked, thighs trembling as arousal punched him full force in the gut and made his dick leak, a new stain the front of his black leggings. He didn't wear underwear because he never saw the point and the sticky patch of growing precum on his leggings rubbing against his dick reminded him why he should.

He needed to relieve the torturous friction for both of them and get these leggings off before the precum dried and began to chafe. He reluctantly pulled away from Keith and held back a breathless laugh as Keith chased after his lips and rutted against his thigh. "Baby wait, wait. Let's get all the clothes off okay?" Lance could have sworn Keith was inhuman by how fast he nodded his head "yes" and ripped his faded jeans and red boxers off.

"Hurry babe" Keith urged impatiently. "Off. Now." He begged/growled tugging on Lance's thin leggings and Lance chortled. An ugly sound that had Keith pausing and giggling. "Did you just...?" Keith asked snorting. "Shut uppp. Oh my ghawwwd" Lance playfully whined tugging his leggings off to leave him completely nude. Keith smiled and let his eyes trail up and down Lance's slim doll form. Lance was so loud and had such a big personality that often it made Keith forget how truly delicate Lance was. How his waist was so tiny and his torso slender. Accompanied by the slightest plump thighs and ass.

Keith could feel his mouth suddenly watering at the sight. Sitting on the bed he scooted up and patted his lap invitingly. Nerves suddenly forgotten. Like this wasn't his first time about to have sex with the prettiest boy he's been in love with since thirteen. "C'mere" he whispered voice thick like honey, and Lance was in his lap like a moth drawn to a flame. He swallowed thickly and set his hands heavily on Lance's slim hips. Lance had height but Keith had mass. He was so much bigger body wise compared to Lance, that both of his hands practically swamped Lance's hips all together.

His dick twitched underneath Lance against his thigh. Reminding him of how hard and wanting they both were and how Keith was the one holding them up from completely indulging in each other.

"I want devil horns  
I wanna breathe in your rush  
I wanna leap when you want me to fly  
But darlin' I don't mean to beg  
But these thorns on the stem are nearly tearing up my skin"

"Lance" Keith croaked. "Now. I want- I want.. To now. I want to fuck you now." Lance leaned down to suck rose red hickeys onto Keith's ivory skin and groaned at Keith's desperate words. His dick leaked steadily against his thigh smearing precum on him and nodded feverishly. "Okay" his hushed clambering over Keith's lap to search through the dresser next to his bed and grab a condom and tube of vanilla flavored lube. He leaned back over to see Keith desperately rutting against his hand, stroking his dick and Lance moaned at the sight.

"Fuck, shit Keith you're driving me loco. Te necesito nena." Keith choked. "Do you want to finger fuck me or watch, baby" Lance purred softly, giving Keith's collar bone a loving nip. "I ugh, you. Oh my God, you do it or I'll bust all on myself. Lance laughed and turned away to lay on his front and presented his exposed ass to Keith's gaping face. Lance popped the cap of the lube open and slicked a generously amount on his middle finger before he teased it around his fluttering hole and slowly sank in. "Ugh, fuck" he panted into the silk sheets.

He slid the finger in and out until he felt he was ready for another. Lance turned to face Keith with lidded eyes and a single string of drool running down his chin messily. Keith looked fucked. His pupils were blown wide and his face was scarlet red, his bottom lip bleeding as it lay tightly trapped between sharp teeth. He was fisting his dick messing, smearing precum up and down his shaft as he watched Lance finger himself. He looked like a preteen watching porn again for the first time and the hungry sight thrilled Lance.

Pulling his finger out with a slick wet sound he coated a second finger and kissed Keith's cheeks with more teeth and tongue than actual lips and plunged his fingers right back in with a wet "shlicked" sound. They both moaned and cursed at the same time.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

Lance fucked himself onto his fingers until he deemed himself loose and wet enough and climbed into Keith's lap with shaky Bambi legs. He was so so turned on right now it was crazy. Keith looked predatory as he gazed at Lance's flushed leaking dick that rested on his trembling abdomen. When Lance used one hand to push him down on his back and the other to grip his stiff dick, he moaned low and shook with desire. He was ready. So very ready to finally lose his virginity and become one with Lance. The thought of it was enough to make his eyes squeeze closed.

"You ready, Baby Boy?" Lance asked through a harsh breath. He circled the tip of Keith's wet dick against his clenching hole. Keith made a indistinguishable sound and Lance leaned over the boy underneath him and grasped him by the jaw gently to get his lover to look at him. "Keith" he demanded softly. "Look at me. Are you sure you're 100% ready for sex? If not I'll understand Nene." Keith swallowed hard and cracked his eyes open to stare at a sincerely worried Lance. Keith wanted sex. He wanted it like a starving man wanted food yet he was just so afraid he'd disappoint Lance. Afraid he'd be no good at it or he'd hate it and all these worries were pressing full throttle in his mind.

But he didn't know how to say all that so instead he took Lance's delicate hand in his own rougher one and squeezed with a gentle amount of pressure. "I fear a lot, but its not enough to deter me from this experience. Please continue but please be gentle with me" he pleaded. A soft squeeze back and soft press of the lips eased his worries away. "Of course." Lance promised as he took hold of Keith's dick again and sunk down with a flourish. Keith gasped. Honestly, truly, loudly gasped as he was enveloped in warm, wet, tight heat that made him throw his head back and see stars.

"Close your eyes  
Picture you and I  
Selling daylight for gasoline"

"Lance!" He cried grappling onto those slim hips that made magic on him. "Lance! Lance! Lance!" He cried like a symphony, fire burning in his loins and Lance, slowly- ever so slowly, began to swish his hips and bounce. "Baby, baby" Lance crooned, biting back a moan that threatened to bubble from his peach plump lips as he shifted his legs and bounced on his boyfriends thick long dick. Keith squeezed his eyes closed tight as he gripped Lance's hips tighter and moaned unashamedly. Lance huffed a giggle through a choked moan and leveraged his thighs to bounce faster on Keith, who was pink in the face.

"Open your eyes Keith. Look at me" he groaned when Keith's dick brushed his prostate and his ass clenched down on reflex. Keith's eyes flew open wide and sparkly indigo as his hips reflexively pistoned up into a bouncing Lance. "Oh oh fuck Keith, yes~" Lance hissed legs stuttering. "Again. Do it again." Bottom lip trembling and eyes watering, completely overwhelmed, Keith dug his nails into Lance's silky skin and fucked his hips up.

The effect was instant.

They both moaned together, breaths loud and panting. Lance forgot to be slow started bouncing his hips with vigor and leaned down to take one of Keith's dusky pink nipples into his mouth. "Lance. I-I please" he begged not knowing for what though. " 제발, 너무 예쁘다. 나 기분 좋게 해줘. He babbled incoherently in korean. Lance groaned and suckled Keith's nipple hotly in his mouth. He nipped it with his teeth and laved his tongue over the flushed bud. Hips working over Keith's dick, never stopping.

Keith tugged at Lance's hair feeling completely overwhelmed in the best way. His hips bucked and abs spasmed as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. "Lance please" he whined. Nails bit into supple skin hard enough to leave little crescent moons. Keith would feel bad about it later, but now. Right now. He was in paradise. Eden. Valhalla. Lance pulled away from Keith's nipples and tugged both of his own as he swished his hips on Keith. Dick smearing precum all against Keith's ivory rippled torso. "I'm so close" he panted, eyes lidded and mouth open like a dog in the heat. "Fuuck~ Baby boy. I'm gonna cum" He whined leaning over to brush his dick and kiss Keith sloppily.

Keith kissed back with just as much vigor, tongue wet, wiping over teeth and upper lip. When Keith bit Lance's bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed, the older boy on top of him came with a cry, cum splashing his quivering thighs and Keith's stomach. Lance whined oversensitive and pulled off Keith with a wet, slick, pop. Keith shook as Lance clenched on his stiff leaking dick and pulled off creating a loud sound that had his throat dry, yet mouth watering. He was still so hard. Dick stiff and bobbing in the hair as he gazed through lidded eyes and gripped the silk sheets in a bruising grip. They were practically ripped because of Keith's abuse to them.

"Lance" he whined turning his neck to but this face into sheets. "I have you Nene. Shh. I'll make you feel good" he warbled out sliding onto his wobbly knees to kneel between Keith's legs. His dick stood shiny and proud in the air. Wet with Lance's slickness and leftover vanilla lube. He grabbed the lube with shaky hands and popped the cap to pour a generous amount onto Keith's waving dick. His mouth watered. Keith was so innocent when it came to sex yet had the biggest dick Lance had ever seen and it made him all the more in a hurry to feel said dick stretch his mouth wide and bruise his throat.

"Keith" Lance purred, gripping Keith's dick in his hand and sliding the lube up and down. "Look at me baby. Look at me make you feel good." Keith turned his head to open his eyes and stare down at Lance through thick dark lashes. "Good boy" Lance murmured affectionately placing a kiss on Keith's inner thigh. Breathing deep for his and Keith's sake he wrapped his plush lips around the head of Keith's dick and sucked hard, digging his tongue into the leaking slit. Keith yelped and intertwined his fingers into Lance's hair. Eyes wide and mouth gaping as his hips bucked into Lance's mouth on their own accord. He accidentally jabbed into Lance's throat harshly.

"Fuck!" Lance heaved hoarsely pulling off Keith's cock to cough harshly. "Sorry sorry sorry" Keith mewled wishing Lance would put his lips back around him. "I'm so sorry!" Lance coughed again and rubbed his throat. "Shit, your fine just- slow. I haven't deepthroated in forever" he joked, trying to ease the guilt off of Keith's face. "Really Keith, your fine. See." Lance said leaning down to lick Keith's dick from base to tip. He let Keith's precum gather on his tongue then swallowed. Keith gaped and flushed candy apple red. "Oh my god" he whispered shocked, throwing both hands on his face.

"So now we're gonna chase the moon like fire  
Yeah, together we can fake our own deaths here  
Just wanna be alone and watch as you all just disappear  
Oh, no!"

Lance chuckled at Keith's cute display of shyness and grinned. "So cute" he crooned before pressing one hand on Keith's hipbone and taking him back into his mouth. He was prepared for Keith's bucking hips this time and flattened his tongue and held down his hand on Keith's hip to let his dick slide smoothing against his tongue and nudge the back of his throat comfortably. Keith was practically a virgin in every aspect so Lance should have known he never had a blowjob before if he hasn't even had sex. Keith moaned throatily as Lance's throat spasmed around his dick.

He could feel everything. The wetness. The heat. The way Lance worked his head up and down his dick in a hard suck. It had him dizzy. Ready to blow his load all in Lance's mouth. He wanted to see it. Lance's tears drip down his pretty caramel cheeks as he worked his way around his thick dick. Fuck. Keith felt like a pervert yet he couldn't help it. He wanted to see it so so bad. When Lance lowered his head again around Keith's dick and flicked the tip with his tongue, playing with his foreskin, Keith choked and ripped the sheets that were currently in his grasp.

Lance pulled off, cheeks scarlet and lips swollen from sucking his dick and moaned. "Tócame Keith! Touch me!" He hissed grabbing Keith's hands and shoving them into his sift messy hair. Keith gripped the soft strands tight and bucked his hips ruthlessly in Lance's mouth when Lance slid his hot mouth back on him. Keith can't- couldn't- be gentle even if he wanted to. His was overwhelmed with pleasure and the urge to come was too great. With a few shaky thrust he shoved his dick farther into Lance's mouth and came cumming down his older lovers throat with stuttering hips and a whine. " Oh god, so good. 내 예쁜 키티." He panted as he watched tears stream down Lance's face. Baby blue eyes shiny like diamonds and cheeks wet.

"Fuck me" Lance said hoarsely as he pulled off Keith's dick and flopped on his back. "I feel like I just smoked a whole pack of cigs to myself" he groaned swallowing Keith's leftover cum. He faced his boyfriend who laid on the bed with blown eyes and a mind blowing look on his face. Lance giggled at the sight of his boyfriend's face and pressed a kiss to the corner of Keith's nude blush lips. "So baby boy" he started breathlessly. "How was your first time having sex?"

" 나는 방금 죽은 것 같아." Keith croaked, and Lance laughed full bellied. "Well that's one way to say that its good." Lance huffed between a laugh, cuddling up to Keith's form to lay his head on his chest. "Well I hope you aren't too dead to tell me you love me" he said burying his face into the crook of Keith's neck. Inhaling the scent of sweat, sex, and Keith's smell of spiced cocoa. "I love you pretty kitty. I love you so fucking much" Keith cracked out and Lance blushed a color he couldn't describe even if he wanted to as he leaned up to whispered; " También te amo cariño."

"Just wanna be alone and watch  
Why can't we be alone and watch?"

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE LIKE 84 (83 IF YOU MINUS THIS ONE) UNFINISHED VOLTRON FICS AND JUST- IM GONNA TRY TO FINISH AND POST THEM ALL OMG
> 
> -
> 
> Korean Translation: 
> 
> •Please baby, so pretty. Make me feel good) 제발, 너무 예쁘다. 나 기분 좋게 해줘.  
> • my pretty kitty) 내 예쁜 키티  
> • I think I just died) 나는 방금 죽은 것 같아.
> 
> Spanish Translation: 
> 
> •I need you, baby boy) Te necesito nene  
> •touch me ) tócame  
> • love you too, darling) También te amo cariño
> 
> Edited by LolitaNovakov


End file.
